Empty Slot
Slot 1 Contestants (Toon) *Mettaton (Undertale) - 3 votes *Kirb-Star (YouTube) - 2 votes *Barbie Fazdoll (Five Nights at DollHouse) - 0 votes *Birch (My Life Me) - 0 votes *Yandere-Chan (Yandere Simulator) - 0 votes *Nintendo Wii (Nintendo) - 2 votes *Chuck (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) - 1 votes *SML Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Logan) - 1 vote *Matt, Jackie & Inez (Tag Team) (Cyberchase) - 4 votes *Buzz & Delete (Ice Climber Like) (Cyberchase) - 2 votes *Britney Spears (Music Videos) - 1 vote *Little Red Hood (Joke) (Little Red Hood) - 1 vote *Scott Cawthon (FNaF World) - 2 votes *Jack Mayhew (YouTube) - 5 votes (Winner) *Anime Pikachu (Pokemon Anime) - 5 votes (Winner) *G3.5 Cheerilee (G3.5 My Little Pony) - 2 vote *Avril Lavigne (Music Videos) - 1 vote *Binary Bard (Poptropica) - 0 votes *RadioJH Audrey - 0 votes *Clawdeena9 - 0 votes *Kitty0706 - 1 vote *Abridged Goku (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) - 2 votes Slot 1 Contestants (REMASTERED) *Getting Over It Guy (Getting Over It) *Beppi the Clown (Cuphead) *Dr. Kahl (Cuphead) *Baroness Von Bon Bon (Cuphead) *The Devil (Cuphead) *Plum Pudding (Strawberry Shortcake Berry Bitty Adventures) *Peppa Pig *Yamimash (YouTube) *Jake Long (Jake Long American Dragon) *Catbug (Bravest Warriors) *Gwen (Total Drama) *Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps) *Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) *Mike Mozart (JeepersMedia) *Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi/Magical Doremi) *Knack *Anthony Sullivan (Infomercials) *LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Pain & Panic (Ice Climber-Like) (Hercules) *Britney Spears (Music videos) *Happy Video Game Nerd (Stop Skeletons From Fighting) *Abridged Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) *Patamon (Digimon) *Richard (Unikitty!) *Pepper Ann *Snips & Snails (Ice Climber-Like) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Movie Fat Albert (Fat Albert (2004)) *Princess Kida (Atlantis) *Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Mr. Clown (Animaniacs) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Animesop/Anime Aesop (Aesop's Fables anime movie) *Clemont (Pokémon X and Y) *New Barbie (Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures) *AquaticNeptune Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron BRAIN BLAST!) *Surprise/80's Pinkie Pie/G1 Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony 1984) *Coco Kawaii Panty & Stocking (Coco Kawaii) (Tag Team) *Pico (Boku No Pico) (Joke) *Pumpkin Market (YouTube) *Ayumu J. (YouTube) *Kitty0706 (YouTube) *Manboy (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) *Yandere-Chan (Yandere Simulator) *Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Petra (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Minus Class Sunset Shimmer (Minus Class) *Realistic Cuphead (If Cuphead was Realistic) *Scott Cawthon (Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF World) *Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) (REMAKE) *Little Red Hood (Joke) *90's Kid (ThatGuyWithTheGlasses) *MLP Fever (YouTube) *Splosion Man *Scarlet Blitz (DeviantArt) *Aardvark (The Ant and the Aardvark/Pink Panther and Pals) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Juniper Lee (The Life & Times of Juniper Lee) *Bubsy (Bubsy series) (JOKE) *Earthworm Jim (REMAKE) *Marble (Super Marble Blast) *Nester (Nintendo Power) *Mr. Messy (The Mr. Men Show) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Toon Ratchet & Clank (Beejie Bean) *Kimmi the Clown (YouTube) *Pixel Chick (Pixel Chix) *Ruby Gloom *Flirting Route Frisk (If Undertale had a Flirting Route) *Emilia W Sonic & Sci-Twi (Emilia W and Blossom Flower -Production) (Tag Team) Slot 2 Contestants *Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ethan Monster (HardCorllector) *TheMysteriousMrEnter (YouTube) *Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) *Shaquille O' Neal (Movies) *Sentinel Prime (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) (REMAKE) *Lightning Bliss (YouTube) *Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh) *Purple Pie Man (Strawberry Shortcake) *Axol (SuperMarioGlitchy4) *Lucy/Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie) *Penguin (Club Penguin) (REMAKE) Winners - Toon *Jack Mayhew - YouTube *Anime Pikachu - Pokemon Anime Winners - REMASTERED Slot 1 *Richard - Unikitty! *Bob the Tomato - VeggieTales *Petra - Minecraft: Story Mode Slot 2 * TBA Personal Picks - Toon *Matt, Jackie & Inez - Cyberchase *Wii - Nintendo *G3.5 Cheerilee - G3.5 My Little Pony *Mettaton - Undertale Personal Picks - REMASTERED Slot 1 *Natsuki - Doki Doki Literature Club *Sandy Cheeks - SpongeBob SquarePants *Puppycorn - Unikitty! *Realistic Cuphead - If Cuphead was Realistic *Minus Class Sunset Shimmer - Minus Class *Coco Kawaii Panty & Stocking - Coco Kawaii *Plum Pudding - Strawberry Shortcake *Snips & Snails - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Splosion Man *Scarlet Blitz - DeviantArt *'TOP SECRET CHARACTER' Slot 2 * TBA Removed Contents *Chuck (Moved to Lawl Toon REMASTERED) *Kirb-Star (No comment) *Barbie Fazdoll (Lost Interest) *Birch (Is going to be in Lawl Frontier) *EG Rainbow Dash (In Lawl United) *Beary Nice (Not Interesting) *Dr. Fox (Moved Into Brother Location's 4th Empty Slot) *Best Barbie (Moved To Lawl Love As a Request) *Bonnie (In Lawl Alpha & Omega) Category:Empty Slot Category:Videos